Fears
by Jaylein-Skyler
Summary: He haunts Danny's nightmares. It only become worse when night mares become hallucination. Then hallucinations becomes reality.
1. Prolog: Foggy Dreams

**Fears**

**A Danny Phantom Fanfiction .......................................................................................................................................................... By Jayien-Skyler**

**Dedicated to Aquamarine Moonlight .............................................................................................................................. Prolog: Foggy Dreams**

* * *

A slight breeze blew in the ghost boy's face and ruffling his hair, for the first time that week he felt peaceful. He flew higher and higher into the night sky ignoring gravity's call. This peace however, was short lived.  
"Hey, ghost scum!" This was Jack Fenton's battle cry for the day.

The boy stopped flying and turned to face his pursuer, then rolled his eyes and flew quickly into the darkness.

* * *

Hours later Danny Fenton sat listening amused to hid father's greatly exaggerated tail of a close encounter with Danny _Phantom.  
_'It's so obvious really,' thought Danny, but Fate was kind to him in this area and the towns people remain oblivious.

"Dad, I'm going to bed. G'night."  
"Alright Danny, goodnight don't let the ghost creeps bite," his father almost yelled despised the fact they were only five feet apart. He nodded and ran upstairs to his room. Danny crashed down and fell, fully dressed, asleep on the bed.

Not long later Danny was woken by a blue mist coming from his mouth. He yawned, then transformed into Danny Phantom. "Duty calls." He said as flew though the open window.

* * *

"Get away, get away!" Danny yelled, anger now boiling inside.  
Spectra had only caused trouble, she feed on misery and this was going _too_ **far.** He kicked her away and took a deep breath.

Danny attempted his most powerful attack. Instead anger, stress, and fear had to come out a red hue surrounded his body it started to burn his eyes. He shut them, and then felt the anger explode out of him hitting Spectra.

Danny fell to ground panting, vision blurry and darkness pushing in. The world spun as he fell into blackness.

_Black everything was black; the floor, the ceiling, the walls… The very air was darkness. Danny stood looking around looking, searching for someone-anyone else. He saw a heap on the ground that twitched. He moved closer… The thing started taking the form and shape of…_

_"No…" Danny whispered. "It can't be." But it was, and only one thing could change that._

**

* * *

**

Disclamer: I own nothing but the plot.


	2. Suppressed Emotions

**Fears**

**A Danny Phantom Fanfiction .......................................................................................................................................................... By Jayien-Skyler**

**Dedicated to Aquamarine Moonlight ................................................................................................................ Chapter One: Suppressed Emotions**

* * *

Lights flickered around him and something hit the boy hard on the stomach. Danny slowly opened his eyes but shut them almost instantly.

"…Danny?" He opened his eyes once more slowly this time, and glanced around. He was in his room lying on his bed with Sam, Jazz and Tucker next to him.

"…What-?" Danny tried to ask but his voice had left him.

"Danny?" repeated Jazz. "What happened?"

"What-what do you mean?" asked Danny his now head starting to clear.

"I found you outside unconscious. Was it a ghost fight?" Sam looked at him questioningly.

Danny shook his as he sat up, trying to remember. "It wasn't a ghost fight… Wait! I was fighting Spectra and I got knocked out."

"So Lil' Miss No-wrinkle is on to lose?" asked Tucker.

"No. I don't think so." Danny said firmly standing up. "Can I get dressed alone? Remember school?" They nodded and left knowing Danny was trying to end the conversation. Danny grabbed a clean top but paused before slipping the red and white shirt on. He frowned staring at it.

"I never change out of the same old…" He tossed it aside and rummaged in his dresser. "I guess this'll do."

* * *

Awhile later Danny was walking to school with Sam and Tucker. Jazz had offered a ride but Sam refused saying fresh air was better than being stuck in an environmental disaster on wheels.

"What's _with_ you guys?" Danny asked annoyed with their worried glances they would shoot at him every minuet.

"What's with you?" Tucker looked at him. "Sam and Jazz find you outside out like a computer in a power outage and you _just happen_ to wear **black **the same day. How can we not be worried? We're your friends dude, we look out for you."

"So? I'm not invisible; I'm bound to have a few slip-ups here and there. What do you expect when it comes to half ghost teenager? As for wearing black I wanted a little change, anything wrong with that?"

Sam shook her head. "We don't _expect_ you to be perfect but we're just worried. By the way black looks really good on you."

* * *

It was hot in Mr. Lancer's class…

_Really _**hot**…

_…Anger... _

_…Fury…_

_...Fear..._

_...Sadness..._

It was all he felt. Danny didn't know why… Wait...he did. He protected the town and was called the bad guy, he saved lives then got a detention for it, and he did _so_ much…

Danny put up with _so_ much more than anyone could ever know.

He never got so much as thank you.

**_Red. _**

_…Anger... _

_…Fury…_

**_Hot._**

_...Fear..._

_...Sadness..._

The anger had to go. It was about to explode out of him. He needed to do something about it…

Blackness hovered on the edge of Danny's vision making it hard to see. Red, black, hot., cold, sadness, anger, and fear. He was drowning in them, the pent up emotions was pressing in… But he needed them to go out. Danny knew they needed to go… Or else they would kill him from the inside… …Mentally and physically…

* * *

**Sorry for not updateing sooner. Just boring life problems. I _really_ need a beta reader. At least review maybe you might be nice enough to answer the quetions below. Thanks to ****Anthiena**** and ****Aquamarine Moonlight**** for reviewing.**

**Was anyone OOC?**

**Was it too drawn out?**

**Too dramatic?**

**Lame?**

**Does the chapter shortness/length fit the story?**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Jay**

**Disclamer: I own nothing but the plot.**


	3. Consuming Darkness

**Fears**

**A Danny Phantom Fanfiction ......................................................................................................................................................... By Jaylien-Skyler**

**Dedicated to Aquamarine Moonlight ................................................................................................................ Chapter Two: Consuming Darkness**

* * *

Danny gasped and panted, desperately trying to contain the power that was ready to force itself out. He didn't understand it. Sure, he was stressed, but not anymore than he normally was.

_'Okay, Fenton… Get a grip…'_ He thought. He took a few unsteady breaths and tried to relax. He opened his eyes; his vision was still blurry and he definitely wouldn't be able to pay attention but, a least he didn't feel like he was going to explode.

"Mr. Fenton," Lancer's voice rang out. "What gives you the permission to fall asleep in my class?"

Danny massaged his head before spluttering incoherent nonsense. He shook his head trying to clear it and come up with a valid excuse. Sadly, it came out more a question than an answer. "I…. have a… head ache…?"

"In the name of Suicidal Attempts! Mr. Fenton-Danny- what happed to you?"

He remained silent simmering in his dark thoughts. '_Nothing, Mr. Lancer. It's just my ghost powers are all wonky or something. It's not like I have a normal life.'_ However Danny muttered something about hitting his head.

"You had better get to the nurse and before that gets any worse!"

'What's he talking about?' he thought as he left the classroom. He stopped dead when his ghost sense called him for duty.

He looked quickly around the hall and ducked into a bathroom. He paused before running to a stall to transform and looked in the mirror.

His mouth fell open when he was his distorted face in the mirror. He knew the headache excuse wouldn't fly. Danny knew _something_ was **wrong.**

* * *

Apart from the strange start to the day Jazz found the rest of the morning was perfectly normal. Normal, at least, till lunch time at least, when a strange hippo mouse ghost decided to pay the school cafeteria a visit.

She was in line to get some green slop that was called "Seaweed Tuna Surprise" and had just grabbed a tray when the ghost landed in the room.

"Sometimes I wish we could move to Alaska," she sighed as the ghost grew a scorpion tail and tried to kill Nathan. She watched helplessly as the student was thrown at yellowish tables and cold metal chairs.

"Stop it, Ghost!" a voice rang out. Jazz turned around then dropped her tray. The voice didn't belong to Danny Phantom, her little brother and hero of Amity Park.

"Sam?!" She partly screamed, half gasped. Her classmates stared as she ran over to the younger girl and asker her something in a quieter voice. _"Where's _**Danny**_?"_

* * *

Danny stared in the mirror unable to move or think. "Th-that _can_ **not **be me." He whispered trying unsuccessfully to calm himself.

Every bit of exposed skin his was white. _White…_ He now had black eye that stung and scratches that still oozed scarlet blood. He had bruises galore; purple, blue, black and red stood out against his pale face and arms in stark contrast with the colorless skin around them. He was unable to control himself, he began to shake.

Darkness started pushing on the side of his vision and questions began attacking his mind. Danny's body began to shut down even he tried to stay awake.

_'No, no, no… NO!' _He thought as never ending blackness stared pouring in. He leaned back on the cool, light blue tiled wall of the bathroom, shaking his head, trying to rid it of the horrible pictures flooding into his mind. Danny slid down the wall and onto the hard floor he rocked back and forth gasping trying to stay awake but, as nothingness began to consume the boy, he knew it was too late.

* * *

**Was anyone OOC?  
****Was it too drawn out?  
****Too dramatic?  
****Lame?  
****Does the chapter shortness/length fit the story/chapter/author?  
Does it flow freely?  
Is it easy too read?  
Is anything out of place/missing/unnecessary/ect.?**

**Thanks to Tempestas Umbra, Donteatacowman, Evil Long Penname Having Individual End, ****Aquamarine Moonlight, ****Anthiena, buffy6490 and any one who has read, reivewed, add the story(or me) to favorites/allerts, or didn't say it stank.  
****  
A special thanks to ****Aquamarine Moonlight for beta reading this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading,  
****~Jay**

**Disclamer: I own nothing but the plot.**


	4. Fight, Fall, and Fail

**Fears**

**A Danny Phantom Fanfiction .......................................................................................................................................................... By Jayien-Skyler**

**Dedicated to Aquamarine Moonlight .................................................................................................................. Chapter Three: Fight, Fall, and Fail**

* * *

Tucker was worried. That in itself was strange, for the techno geek rarely became worked up about something. It wasn't that he didn't care, no, he just didn't see the point ofgetting worked up over nothing. He was walking to his first class of the day and Sam was nowhere to be seen. Not to mention Danny was rumored to have gone to the nurse –this made the nerd feel extremely sorry for his friend- looking like Death himself.

At the end of first period, Sam had practically attacked him as he was heading for gym, asking the boy if he had seen their halfafriend. Sam had sprinted down the hallway like all hell was behind her, only missing a girl called Mia by inches.

"Tucker! Have you seen Danny?!" the normally calm Goth asked the techno geek, literally shaking the teen.  
"Wha? Sam!? Aren't you in English?"

"Whatever. I guess I skipped. Danny got sent to the nurse because…"  
The unfinished sentence hung between the two like fog on a winter's day.

"I followed him into the hall. Then his ghost sense went off, and I haven't seen him since!"

"Okay, Sam… _Just calm down_."  
She glared, "Calm down?! Danny looked like he had a brush with death and you want me to calm down?"

"That isn't the only thing…," he muttered. "You wouldn't get so worked up over this… What happened?"  
The Goth girl frowned, "I told you I-."  
"Not that. No… What aren't you telling me?"  
"I-! It was nothing. Come on, let's find him." Tucker reluctantly followed his friend out of the packed hallway and off to who knows where.

Danny groaned, his head pounded, and he felt like… He didn't know. The boy didn't feel well enough to put together a simile. Or a metaphor… He couldn't tell the difference. Not now at hybrid forced himself to sit up. _'Where am I?'_

Shaking himself slightly, Danny took in his surroundings. There wasn't much. Just never ending blackness, darkness stretching as far as the eye could, or rather couldn't, see.  
A strange smile formed upon the boy's mouth, 'I remember this place.' Then it vanished as unbearable pain broke though the feeling of total unreality.

* * *

"Sam, we've looked everywhere! We missed all our morning classes and lunch. Can't we-?"

She whipped round, "What? Take a break? Give up on our friend?"  
The boy coward under his friend's vicious glare but answered nevertheless, "No! But if we can't find him, who will?"

Sam shrugged as she led the way down another hall. "Us."  
Sulking, Tucker followed, albeit reluctantly.

About fifteen minutes later, the pair saw two ghosts. Neither looked very strong, so they spilt up, each chasing a ghost.  
Tucker's quarry was a rather nasty looking ghost that seemed to be a cross between a miniature elephant, a cow, and a big, fat, mouse. He chose to call it"Oxymoron", a name he thought fitted the… thing quite nicely. That was the teen's first mistake.

Sadly, it didn't quite agree. Tucker pulled out "FentonLipstick", his favorite weapon, from one of his various pockets and charged.  
The floor was wet and he slipped, falling, then crashing to the ground. Bright lights popped into life in front of his eyes, causing the boy to lie dazed on the cold floor. He only managed to roll out of the way when a spiked tail slapped the ground exactly where he had been just moments before.

He stood, stumbling slightly, and ran around the monster until he was facing the side. He took careful aim, but was smashed backward into the lockers that lined the hall before he could shoot.  
Light faded out completely for a few seconds, and in the small space of time the ghost was upon him positioning its deadly tail right over the teen's heart.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the really long wait and the short chapter. I'vebeen rather busy lately and my Internet when out so... Yeah...**

**Thanks to Donteatacowman, Stephinie Crow Manson, Aquamarine Moonlight, HorseLuvr14, draco-rex, DarkKitsune18, General Kinchmeyer, and anyonewho has read, reviewed, add me or this story to alerts. Thank! You're what keeps me writeing.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own annything.**


	5. Important

My computer has picked a virus so sadly I can't update. I'm not sure how this will turn out but don't get your hopes up.

So sorry, Jay


	6. Confusion

**Fears**

**Chapter Five: Confusion**

**

* * *

**

Danny stared into the darkness, not wanting to believe it. He was here. Danny glanced around. Why wasn't anything moving? Was it a trap? Doubts and horrible thoughts swirled around in his mind making him jumpy. Movement startled the teen.

He turned his head to face it and gasped. There it was- the future that he had tried so hard to avoid... Smirking above him just out of reach.

* * *

Sam was having little luck. While she wasn't in a life or death situation -unlike Tucker-, she had been chasing the ghost all over the school. "Darn it!" she yelled when the ghost phased through another wall. "I'm going to be in so much trouble..." She ran to where she had last seen it vanish.

"No..." She muttered when she realized it was in the cafeteria. Sam galloped around the corner sliding slightly on the white tiles. She ran though the doors and gasped at what she saw. The ghost had torn the lunch room to bits and it was about to kill one of the

nerds.

"Hey ghost!" She pointed the thermos at the specter. "Sam?!" Jazz gasped. Sam ignored the older girl's shout. "Where's Danny?"

The goth didn't want to explain with fifty or so teenagers staring dumbstruck at her. She hit a button on the Fenton Soup -well, ghost- Container and watched as it pulled the monster in.

"What the he-heck did she do?" a round girl with braids asked rather loudly.

"You must be like... like a ghost buster or something." a rowdy faced boy called out. It was followed by hushed conversations and whispering.

"I was just passing through..." Sam muttered. Jasmine Fenton walked shakily over to the "ghost buster", grabbed her arm, and lead the way out of the room.

* * *

Tucker yelled and rolled out the way. The ghost had nearly killed him! Gaping for breath he ran forward, charging at the mutant monster. He dodged its sting, but slipped as he aimed the lipstick at it. It galloped towards the teen at an amazing speed.

The geek slid across the floor when the tail slapped him the face. Tucker struggled to stand. On his feet he ran as fast as he could to the boy's bathroom. The monster followed only a few steps behind. He ran though the open door. He took aim once more and fired just as the door slammed shut. The ghost screamed. Green goo splattered all over the walls and floor.

The exhausted boy slid to the ground. Tucker noticed something squishy next to his knee. He glanced at it. It was a hand. But not just any hand; a pale, scratched, and bloody one attached to his best friend.

* * *

Danny shook his head. It wasn't possible! How could his evil self exist!? Clockwork had the thermos. It was obvious that the time master wasn't careless; he wouldn't simply forget.

He looked up into the blood red eyes. _'Everybody makes mistakes... I hope this isn't one of them.'_

"Well, well, well... Look who is back? Oh, its Mr. I promised... What are you doing here?"

Danny glared at the ghost. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Where are we anyways?"

"You are stupid aren't you?" the ghost continued. "Anyways... I want out! I want to take control!"

The younger one looked around confused and terrified. Nothing made sense! What was going on?

* * *

**What _is_ going on? You might find out IF I update... IF I get reviews... Nah, I won't hold my story hostage... Yet... :D**

**Moving on... Big hug to QueenSkellington, ninjaeris13, xXShatteredSatoshiXx, DarkKitsune18, Phantom Voltage, Tempestas Umbra, Donteatacowman, Evil Long Penname Having Individual End,****Anthiena, buffy6490, HorseLuvr14, draco-rex, DarkKitsune18, General Kinchmeyer, and and anyone who has or will read, reviewed, add me or this story to alerts. Extra hug to Aquamarine Moonlight mt awsome-sauce beta reader. **

******Um...**

**********Was anyone OOC?  
****Was it too drawn out?  
****Too dramatic?  
****Lame?  
****Does the chapter shortness/length fit the story/chapter/author?  
Does it flow freely?  
Is it easy too read?  
Is anything out of place/missing/unnecessary/ect.?  
Is there anything you wish to nitpick about?**

******Disclaimer: I own everything. ...well... apart from Nickelodeon's part and Butch Hartman... But I own all those words up there! (Not the words themselves of cores... Just the usage. Never mind I'll shut up.)**


End file.
